The Untitiled Gilmore Fic
by Chase'sgurl970
Summary: ok so my 1st fic its a Luke and Lorelai im not sure where its going but they are gonna get together and the season is unknown. But be sure to review plz plz plz!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this my 1st Gilmore fic so im like really nervus to know if anyone likes it or even thinks my writing is any good but here it is._

_By the way I don't own any of the Gilmore Girls or other characters so don't sue me._

_And here we go!_

* * *

"Rory! My child where are you!" Said Lorelai Gilmore into Rory Gilmore's answering machine. "O.K. then if you don't wanna talk to your poor mother then I'll go to Luke's and see if he'll talk to me and if not I'm going to be your poor, lonely mother whom no one will talk to and when I die my one and only daughter will be the only one at my funeral. Well if you really don't wanna talk to me, I'll go so buh bye." And with that Lorelai hung up the phone, got her purse, and drove to Luke's, the place with heavenly coffee.

Lorelai pulled up to Luke's and saw that only Kirk was in there so she could talk to Luke without Miss Patty or any other customers interrupting them. She had no idea why but, she just loved her and Luke's one on one chat sessions.

"Hey Lukey! Guess who's here!" She shouted as she walked into the diner.

"I told you to never call me that again!" Luke responded sounding not very thrilled that Lorelai had just called him his least favorite name she has ever called him.

"Someone's grumpy today."

"Im not grumpy."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"What were we fighting about again?"

"Nothing never mind. What will it be today?"

"Coffee please."

"Nope. Sorry. Can't do that."

"Why not?" She said putting on the best pair of puppy dog eyes she could.

"Fine one cup of liquid death right coming up."

"Thank you Luke you know how much I love my liquid death."

"Um... Luke sorry to disturb you but, may I please have some more hot cocoa?" said Kirk forgotten way back in the corner.

"Sure thing Kirk," Pause "I will be back so don't touch anything."

"Now why would I do that?" acting as innocent as possible.

"Kirk watch her."He said leaving to go to the Kitchen.

"Sure thing Luke."

Lorelai just sat there waiting for Luke to return from the mysterious Kitchen when she heard a big crash.

* * *

_Ok so what did you think it will get better plz review plz plz plz_! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so chapie 2 up tell me what to think sorry the 1st chapie was so short and sorry to keep you waiting for this long its just been so hectic lately I've just havent had time to write I mean im in band so I have had 3 performances this week so its been hard to write again so srry about the wait._

_I don't the Gilmore Girls or any other characters so don't sue me_

* * *

**_Last_** **_Chapter:_**

"_**Kirk watch her"**_

"_**Sure thing Luke"**_

_**Lorelai just sat there waiting for Luke to return from the mysterious kitchen when she heard a big crash.**_

* * *

****

Chapter two

"Luke!" She screamed as she ran into the kitchen."Oh my god Luke what happened!" Luke was sitting on the floor of the kitchen holding his now bloody hand.

"I don't know I was getting the hot cocoa mix out of the shelf and suddenly the knife falls and cuts my handIm fine really."

"No you're not Luke Im taking you to the hospital."

"No, I don't want to go to a hospital."

"Look, Luke, I understand that you don't like hospitals but you need to get this looked at. It might get infected or something."

"Fine I'll go but it doesn't mean im gonna like it."

"Thanks Luke. Now come we need to get you to the hospital before you bleed to death."

"Oh that's real reassuring."

"Sorry, lets go."

* * *

"So that went well I guess." said Lorelai as her and Luke walked back into the diner after they got back from the hospital.

"Are you joking! I have to have these stupid stitches in for two weeks."

"It could have been worse."

"Worse how?"

"Um. . . . You could have cut of your whole hand off."

"You're right it could have been worse."

When they got to the hospital the nurse immediately saw Luke's cut and sent a doctor to him. When they got in he said that he would have to get stitches. Luke wasn't to happy about it but Lorelai made him go through with so he came home with 3 stitches in his hand.

* * *

_I know very very short but I wanted to get this up before my parade tonight plz plz plz review oh and thank you so much if you review last chappie_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok ok I know the last chapter was short but im trying to make them longer I really hope you like it and don't worry Luke and Lorelai will get together soon so plz bear with me peoples._

_I don't own a Gilmore Girls or any of the other characters because trust me if I did Luke and Lorelai so would have gotten together before the 4th season_

_And on we go_

* * *

**Last Chapter **

"**It could have been worse."**

"**Worse how?"**

"**Um... you could have cut off your whole hand off."**

"**Your right it could have been worse."**

* * *

Chapter three

"Alright I'm gonna go back to the diner I'll talk to later."Said Luke as he was walking out the door but Lorelai grabbed his arm before he was able to get out the door.

"No you are not going back to the diner with stitches in your hand. Stay here for a while we watch movies and eat like crazy, well I'll eat like crazy and you eat how ever much you eat or hey if you can you can eat as much as me or..."She stopped talking when she realized that she was rambling. She didn't know why she got so nervus when it came to Luke sitting with her on the couch in the dark alone. But she knew he couldn't go back to the diner because he would definitely start working again even though the doctor told him not to so she had to invite him.

"Um yeah sure I guess I can stay but it depends on what movie and what food."

"Well how about Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and then maybe I can order Chinese." He gave her a confused look. "By the looks of your face I would think that you have never heard of Willy Wonka."

"No Lorelai I have never heard of it." She tried to act very surprised but she wasn't. Maybe because this was the guy who never saw Casablanca (A/N just so you guys know I've never seen it either. I don't even know what its about sorry I interrupted the story.)

"Somehow I'm not surprised I mean you are the guy who has never seen Casablanca. Well any way you get the movie its right over there, see." She pointed to the coffee table next to the couch. "And I will order the Chinese. How does the whole chicken menu sound to you? And I know you only like healthy food but you will like this. I think there might be some healthy food in there, but I don't know. If there was, I've never eaten it." She laughed nervously as she rambled for the second time tonight.

"Its fine I don't always have to have healthy food ya know. Im just fine with Chinese."He stated cooly as if not noticing that she was nervus, but he did and he wondered why.

* * *

"So Luke what'd 'cha think of the movie?"

"It was good. But why did they have a chocolate waterfall? What is the point of a stupid chocolate waterfall. You mix the chocolate the normal way and it would still taste the same. A chocolate waterfall would just take up space. Space you could use to make a different product. If you save that room to make a new product you would get more money. And if you get more money you wouldn't have to give the stupid thing to a 10-year-old or however old he is."He ranted.(A/N I can here the cheers in the background I finally made a Luke rant LOL)

"Luke It was a movie not real life so just let it go."She got up to go see what time it was and when she saw she about died."Oh my god Luke its like 3:30 in the mourning."

"Crap I better get home."

"No its to late just stay here you can sleep on the couch."

"Well O.K."

_Oh my god Luke is going to stay in my house on my couch. Why am I getting so worked up we are just friends._

_I am going to stay at Lorelai's house. She is just a friend and thats all we will ever be._

* * *

_Hey what did you think srry it was short and srry it took so long but I got a Luke rant in :-D plz review I really enjoy reading them I will try to get the chapters up quicker see you next time._


End file.
